Prompted Romance: Hetadrabbles
by Jaxrond
Summary: Tired of the other Nations whining about their immortality and loneliness, Romania took matters into his own hands by casting a spell. This spell would ensure that, eventually, many of the Nations would find their "soul mate" and, when they did, they would be able to share their immortality with this "soul mate". This is the story of those for whom the spell was successful.
1. Prologue

**Hello, all! Welcome to this series of drabbles! These are based on an RP I have with my friend. The idea behind the RP is written in the summary. In short, due to some of our favorite personified nations being cantankerous and in need of something to cure loneliness, Romania cast a spell to ensure that someone would come along, eventually, for the nations he had in mind. Some fell in love with their personified capitols, others with humans. Through Romania's spell, each nation gained the ability to grant immortality to the human of their choice, thereby ensuring that they would not be left alone by the mortal lover's death. Romania took this idea from a situation that occurred with the Nordics, specifically Sweden. That situation, however, is a different story and will be explained later. In this prologue, I will give a list of the pairings and the OCs involved, along with a brief explanation so that everyone is on the same page.**

 **Please, R &R!**

* * *

Pairing list and details:

 **USDC- America (Alfred F. Jones) x Washington DC (Abigail Williams)**

Abby Williams is the personification of America's Capital, Washington, DC. Despite being America's capital, she took on the last name 'Williams' so that Canada would not feel so alone. She has a down-to-Earth personality and is constantly following behind her nation, attempting to keep him from getting into too much trouble. She works hard as his secretary of sorts, ensuring he is on time to meetings and the like. She is also one of the few people Alfred actually worries about angering, as she has retaliated by banning him from McDonalds and other burger joints in the past and threatens to do so again. Despite their differences, their romance was a long time in coming. He supported her through the razing of DC in the War of 1812 and the tragedy of September 11 despite his own suffering on those days. She has supported him through every war and terrible event in his history, his constant companion and friend. She has a great dislike of both Britain and London as she has never forgiven them for the razing of DC.

 **UYork- 2p!America (Allan Jones) x New York State (Jane Walker)**

Allan is Alfred's bad boy cousin who serves as the US military commander. He had a long time crush on the sweet Jane Walker, the personification of New York. Jane is a smiley blonde woman who loves musicals, animals, and children. She brings out Allan's sensitive side and balances out his rough demeanor. She struggles due to his being overseas or across the country and involved with military affairs, but, she holds out, knowing that a few weeks or months are nothing compared to the decades of loneliness the two of them felt.

 **Prai- Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) x Sai Nite**

Sai is a quirky artist, violinist, and martial artist who often gives Gilbert a run for his money in shenanigans. She takes a while to warm up to others, but, she is undyingly loyal to those closest to her. She has a bad relationship with her parents and, as such, is usually seen crashing at her best friend, Addie's, house. After turning eighteen, she moved in with Addie permanently. Her relationship with Gilbert was a long time in developing, due to his emotional scars and her difficulty with new people, but, they became a rather happy couple. She has a very good with her older sister, Marie, who is just as quirky as Sai, though in different ways. She also has a wonderful relationship with France, as he unwittingly stepped into the role of a father figure to both of the Nite sisters during their interactions, acting as the caring older male in their lives in place of their drunkard biological father. Sai and Addie first discovered the existence of the personified Nations due to Sai's belief in their existence as a conspiracy theory.

 **Luddie- Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt) x Adeleine "Addie" Hollowell**

Addie is a shy History student who knows more about WWII than any normal person should. She unwillingly followed Sai to spy on the Nations as they left a World Meeting, not believing at all in personifications. It was at this point that she met Ludwig. Thought rather militaristic in nature, he has always been polite and gentle with her, as she has a certain fragility about her. She has always been very accepting of the different facets of his personality. Their relationship is an odd one, as they fell into it rather quickly, and, within a few years' time, were engaged. Addie acts as a softer counterpart to Ludwig's hard, soldier-like demeanor, despite that she is always quick to defend Germany's name, particularly when others speak poorly of him in light of WWII. Addie was training at the same dojo as Sai until college made that an impossibility. Ludwig took it upon himself to continue training her, even to the extent of dragging her from her hiding places in order to get her to run, an activity she despises with a passion. She gets along well with both Japan and Italy. She took some time in warming up to Prussia, as his over the top personality frightened her at first. Addie is the type of person who will be polite to anyone, even if they do frighten her, however, and, as such, it is sometimes difficult to tell whether or not she actually gets along with a person.

 **Frairis- France (Francis Bonnefoy x Paris (Charlotte Belrose)**

Charlotte is much like her friend, DC, in personality, the rational problem-solver who works to keep her nation out of trouble. She is a bit more flirtatious, however, and has a shorter temper. It is not uncommon for her and France to get in rather loud spats in which objects are thrown. She hates his womanizing, though, he gave it up when they finally stopped dating off-and-on and decided to get together in a serious relationship. Charlotte may be the one person, aside from Russia, who France is genuinely afraid of. She has been known to blackmail him into situations in the past and is known for using rather cruel methods to force him to do his paperwork. Even Spain and Prussia worry about invoking her wrath.

 **Mardon- Marie Nite x London (Lance Abraham)**

Marie is Sai's older sister, a fun-loving and always-smiling individual. She has studied abroad through foreign exchange programs for four years of college, studying for a degree in world culture. She spends one semester in each country and has been to France, Germany, Russia, China, Finland, Italy, Spain, and, most recently, Bolivia. Until she returned home from Bolivia and was introduced to the Beilschmidt brothers, she had no idea that the personifications existed. She had planned to go to spend one last semester abroad in order to complete her degree, however, she was stopped by the worsening of a rare form of tuberculosis that she had picked up while abroad. In order to save her life where the doctors could not, Lance gave her his gift of immortality, tying them together forever. Lance is a flirtatious and kind gentleman who still holds on to many qualities from his Victorian days. He can, however, be serious and cruel when the situation calls for it. He fell in love with Marie's bright personality at the same time that another personification, Spain, took interest in her. Despite the fact that Spain is a nation while London is only a capitol, he fought hard for Marie's affections, eventually wooing her. The couple is practically inseparable and spends much time together watching _Doctor Who._ Lance and Arthur have a bit of an odd relationship, but, they've been together so long that they're more like brothers than anything.

 **Clarland- Clarissa "Clary" Azul x England (Arthur Kirkland)**

Clarissa is a bright and bubbly young Bolivian woman who became friends with Marie as the latter was studying abroad. When Marie returned to the US, Clarissa went with her, looking to get out of her own country and away from the political turmoil brewing there. As she and Marie came to know many of the nations, Clary found that she took great delight in flirting with England, as his tsundere personality would lead to him becoming flustered. Eventually, as he became used to her presence, they became friends and, eventually, something more. She teases him for being an old man, which he does not appreciate, but, he usually gets her back in one way or another.

 **Canasota- Canada (Matthew Williams) x Minnesota (Catherine Smith)**

Minnesota and Canada have always gotten along well, both loving hockey and being subject cold weather. Both are rather quiet individuals and took to simply hanging out around each other in order to avoid being completely forgotten. Over time, they eventually started dating, though not many people know, nor do those who do know remember. They both get along well with 2p!Canada, James Williams. He takes rather good care of both of them, and, though he acts as though their quiet demeanors bother him, he cares about them deeply.

 **Echain- Echo Nite x Spain (Antonio Fernando Carriedo)**

Echo is Marie and Sai's cousin. She is very much like Romano in personality, abrasive and oftentimes rude. The daughter of druggie rockers, she has always resented the strange name they gave her, as it drew attention from bullies. When she was a teenager, a few of these bullies sexually assaulted her, leaving her even more withdrawn and hurting. When she first met Spain, he was still recovering from losing Marie to Lance. However, having dealt with Romano for as long as he had, he understood the signs of someone who was attempting to drive others away to protect themselves. Despite her resistance, he became her friend, and, eventually, something more. Spain is one of the few people Echo will open up to, though it took her a long while to get to that point.

 **Emella- Iceland (Emil Steilsson) x Isabella "Bella" Fernandez**

Isabella, Bella, was an American agent who followed a rogue agent into Iceland. There, she met Emil. After she had successfully disposed of the rogue, Emil struck a deal with Alfred: he would overlook America's intervention if Bella was permitted to stay in Iceland. Alfred took pity on the often overlooked Nordic and allowed it. Bella is a crass and loud woman who, despite Alfred's kindness to her, views him as something of a jailer. She works for the government to stay out of prison due to her involvement in her father's illegal drug trade. She's a technical genius and expert shot, able to hack as easily as she does field work. She's also in possession of a rather nice bust, as Mr. Puffin makes sure to point out on a regular basis.

 **Berwid- Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna) x Astrid Newhaven**

Astrid is quiet and doesn't say more than she feels she has too. She's shy and has very low self-esteem due to her numerous freckles and a stuttering issue she has. Both were the object of ridicule in her childhood and teenage years. Because of her stutter, she prefers not to talk at all, and often resorts to signing with her hands or pointing in order to communicate. She becomes embarrassed very easily, which usually causes her to blush in a way that clashes with her red hair and causes her to become distressed. Astrid is an odd character because she and Sweden have a long history together. She is what could be called an "Old Soul". She and Sweden met for the first time a number of centuries ago and formed a relationship. However, she was caught in a duel between him and Denmark. Her life was lost during the duel, though it was an accident that killed her. Lukas attempted to save her, however, the most he could do was keep her soul from leaving the Earth. As such, she is trapped in a cycle of "destiny", constantly dying and being reborn. As Romania's spell that brought about the immortality bond is a rather recent occurrence, Sweden has only been able to meet her every twenty years or so and then lose her again. After her last death, he has resolved to save her by binding her to his own immortality, putting an end to the cycle.


	2. USDC- Aggressive Cuddling

Warning: This drabble is highly suggestive.

* * *

Abby blearily opened her eyes. Morning light assaulted them and she immediately retreated under the blanket with a groan. Her stirring drew a response from her companion. His arms tightened around her, drawing her closer to his strong chest. His bare body behind her reminded her of their actions the previous night. She could not help but smile slightly. Sex with Alfred was always sweet. He was careful with her, well aware of his own strength and unwilling to hurt her. However, he was dominating enough to make it exciting. Abby considered herself the stronger personality, but, Alfred sometimes proved her wrong. He was usually the more laid back of the pair. In the bedroom, though, he had a habit of turning her into a panting, moaning mess beneath him.

A glance at the clock told her that it was far past the time when she would usually get up. Her stomach gave a sharp pang of hunger and she decided that she could not remain in bed any longer. With a sigh, she flipped the blankets down, revealing her nudity, and began to rise.

Alfred's arms suddenly tightened around her to an almost constricting degree, halting her progress and effectively keeping her in bed. Surprised, Abby turned her head to look at him, not having expected him to be so alert.

Her lover met her eyes with his own sleepy gaze and gave a drowsy smile.

"Morning, babe," he murmured, voice husky from just having woken up.

Abby felt her smile return at what an adorable picture he made, what with his mussed hair and almost childish expression. Even though his features were slightly blurred by her lack of glasses, she could see he was very cute indeed at that moment. She turned in the circle of his arms to face him, bringing up one hand to brush his hair back from his forehead. The gentle action lulled him into closing his eyes again, moving to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"Good morning, dear," she replied, now stroking his hair, "I was just about to go make breakfast."

It was too late for a true breakfast, but food was needed nonetheless. In response to this, Alfred pulled her as close as he could and muttered something against her skin.

Trying to ignore the way his lips felt when they brushed her skin as he spoke, Abby gave a slightly annoyed sigh. His physicality was endearing most of the time. Now, however, she was hungry and wanted to go shower after their previous night together. She squirmed, but he remained stubbornly in place, holding her tightly.

"Alfred," she said, rather warningly, "I need to get up."

He shook his head in a very childish manner.

"You need to stay right here with me," he whined softly, too tired to pay any mind to maturity. Not that he did when he was fully awake.

Abby nearly growled as another pang struck her stomach. She began to attempt to squirm away, however, his inhuman strength kept her from making any headway. There was no chance of her breaking free. She huffed, giving up, her temper flaring.

"Alfred Jones, if you don't let me up right now- Ah!"

Whatever threat she would have made was cut off when his lips suddenly latched onto her pulse point. She stiffened in surprise, not having expected this at all. Slowly, teasingly, he sucked at her already slightly bruised skin. After a moment, his tongue ran hotly over the same spot, drawing a shudder and muffled moan from her. Alfred moved one hand up her back, sliding over the burn scars from the razing of DC, to her dark hair. He gently pulled it aside, baring her ear.

"You can't go anywhere if I keep you here," he nearly crooned, utterly satisfied with his logic.

Before she could protest, she was again on her back, between him and the mattress. He smirked against her neck.

"Plus, I'll make it so you don't want to leave," his voice took on a sing-song quality, full of smugness.

His lips again descended on her throat, accompanied by teeth and tongue. His hands slowly began to roam, as they had the night before. Involuntarily, Abby found herself gasping and moaning as he kept her firmly beneath him. Finally, realizing that this was a fight she would not win, she gave a defeated huff.

"Fine," she muttered.

She submitted, dragging him up for a kiss. Alfred smiled against her lips, almost purring in satisfaction.


	3. Berwid- Lips or Reading

**Warning: Sensuality ahead.**

* * *

Astrid flipped another page, her blue eyes glued to the words that wove together the story that currently held her attention. She was curled up on the end of the couch, leaning against the armrest, legs tucked to her bottom, pale hands clutching the paperback. She had started the novel that morning and nothing had pulled her away from it for more than a few minutes. Not Matthias running through the house in his boxers, frantically looking for a clean shirt. Not Emil's obnoxious puffin, diving at her head and attempting to steal her book until Emil had reined him in. Not Tino, asking if she would like to go shopping with him. Not Lukas, sitting in the armchair and muttering to his invisible creatures. Not even her lover, Berwald, sitting beside her and rubbing one large hand over her leg soothingly had taken her attention from her book.

While the other Nordics did not mind so much, Berwald did not take kindly to being ignored for so long. He was a patient man by nature, and waited very patiently indeed, going about his chores and giving her time to read. Now however, it was mid-afternoon, and she was still as engaged as ever.

Sitting next to her, he reached over and took a strand of her red hair, gently tugging at it and twirling it around his fingers. He knew how much she enjoyed it when he would smooth a hand over her hair or run his fingers through it, gently tugging out any snarls. She glanced to him for a moment, her lips turning up, then she returned to reading. Berwald watched her face, taking in her light blush at his nearness. The corner of his mouth twitched, she was not as invested as she appeared if she was so aware of his presence. At long last, he had her attention.

Slowly, softly, so as not to startle her, he let the lock of hair fall, moving his hand to her arm. He stroked the back of his knuckles down her arm to her elbow, causing her to blush all the more. With his thick accent and her stutter, they were both more physical than verbal, using actions to communicate. This gentle touch told her that he refused to be ignored any longer, that her book had taken too much of the attention that was due to him. Her eyes darted back to meet his as he watched her intently. The redness of her cheeks caused her freckles to stand out all the more. She quickly looked back to her book, flustered by the intensity of his gaze.

Knowing that he was winning her over from her novel, Berwald dropped his hand to her hip. He proceeded to drag it down her thigh to her knee. This touch said that he was not going to give up on gaining her attention. Astrid brought the book closer to her face, partially to focus on it and partially to hide her face. Berwald almost chuckled. He could still see her, despite her half-hearted efforts. She was too cute with her flustered blush. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in her reddened cheeks and slightly widened eyes. Then, they fell on her lips, slightly parted and full.

This time, a small smirk did appear on his face. He moved, then, the long fingers of one large hand curling around her opposite side to turn her towards him. He took her chin with the other, drawing her face up. Her blush redoubled as her eyes quickly left the book to meet his, her expression now both flustered and confused. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, then, feeling the familiar pressure of his lips moving against hers, fluttered shut.

Berwald kissed her softly, sure that all of her attention was on him now. Gently, he shifted his hand to the back of her head, tilting his own head slightly for better access to her mouth. Astrid made a soft noise of acceptance and satisfaction. The book slid from her hand to thump against the floor. They parted for a moment, slightly startled by the sound. Their eyes met, hers wide in surprise, his as intense as ever. After a short pause, Astrid leaned forward, reinstating their previous engagement.

Astrid's slender arms wrapped around him, pulling herself closer to him. Berwald held her gently but tightly, his lips coaxing hers apart. She gave a soft moan as his tongue swept into her mouth. Slowly, their quiet passion grew until he was pulling her into his lap, continuing to claim the kisses he had been denied all day. Astrid could not help but smile slightly into the kiss.

She was sure that there was nothing quite as nice as kissing a Swede. Not even reading a good book.


	4. Luddie- You Don't Need to Protect Me

"Wow, the Germans were monsters."

Addie felt herself stiffen at the study table. That disgusted comment from one of her fellow students was enough to make her grip her pencil so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I mean, look at these pictures."

She had. She had seen the photos from the concentration camps. The ones from the battlefields. The ones from the medical tents. She had studied World War II extensively. She had seen them and she knew that every single one of the nations involved regretted those events deeply. But none so much as the former Axis powers. Memories of that war was enough to pull the sweet smile from Feli's face. To send the ever-courteous Kiku into a depressing silence. To make her strong fiancé break down in tears.

She continued to take notes, trying to ignore the other student. Sai would tell her to just let it go. So would Ludwig. Gilbert probably would too…actually, it was hard telling what Gilbert would do. He could act so immature, but he was a surprisingly wise individual. Addie took a deep breath. If someone as hot headed as Gilbert could keep his cool when people asked things like 'what's Prussia?', she could do so now.

"Why is Germany even still a country after all this?"

Addie felt something within her snap. All attempts at self-control ceased. Her hands curled into fists, the right one clutching her pencil. She knew that the commenter couldn't understand what they spoke of. But she did. She couldn't bear the thought of Ludwig going through that pain. She had seen what it had done to Gilbert. How it had turned him into a shadow of a once-great nation. For that to happen to her fiancé…

Her lips were moving before her brain fully comprehended what she was saying.

"If you judged what nation should remain a nation by the atrocities of the past, there would be no countries today," her blue eyes raised from her book and cut down the table to the speaker, "Just because there are pictures documenting the Nazis' doesn't mean that they're alone."

The speaker, a young man, sniffed, looking affronted at being called out. However, Addie wasn't about to let him put in a word edge-wise.

"That aside, it is necessary to look at the state Germany was in at the start of the war. They were deep in poverty due to the aftereffects of World War I and the Treaty of Versailles. The German people were tired of being stepped on and needed a savior. Hitler and his Nazi party were more than happy to fill that role. They were a very small group, though their actions are so infamous that their party seems much bigger. Most of the German people were not involved with the Nazis, most didn't even know about the true treatment of the Jews or others in the concentration camps. To take away their national identity for the actions of a few would be cruel. And, to refer back to the question of their not being a nation, there was a country who was dissolved for that. Prussia was blamed for making Germany 'too militaristic' and was formally dissolved after the war."

She watched in satisfaction as the boy's face crumpled at the historical fact of her argument. Then, she glanced at the clock and found that it was almost time for Ludwig to pick her up. He didn't have to. But, he enjoyed doing so on his way back from his office so that they could catch up about their day apart. Quietly, she began to pack her bag.

As she stood from the table, the other student finally found something to say.

"Why are you so mad about this, anyway?"

Addie thought it was rather hypocritical of him, since he had been the one making ignorant comments. But, her eyes caught her engagement ring as she pushed the chair in. The gem set into it glinted in the lights from the ceiling.

"My fiancé is German."

She walked away, backpack slung over her shoulder. It always amused her to say that since it was only half the truth. Her fiancé was Germany, the personification of the nation itself.

She exited the library, stepping into the hall. As she turned in the direction of the main doors, she caught sight of her fiancé. He leaned against the wall near the library door, arms folded over his expansive chest. He was still wearing his suit, which had been black that day. Despite being off work, his suitcoat was still buttoned up and his tie fixed perfectly at his throat, standing out starkly against his white dress shirt. His almost shockingly blue eyes met hers and her heart did a hard 'tha-thump' in her chest. His gaze was always intense and attentive, and always made her feel a bit breathless. He stood upright, unfolding his arms, every movement a ripple of muscle beneath his suit. His lips were pulled down in a small frown as he moved towards her, light glinting off his slicked back hair.

Addie realized what that frown meant as soon as she saw it. She bit her lip slightly and began to nervously fiddle with a strand of her long hair.

"You heard," she said softly when he came to a stop before her.

" _Ja_ ," he gave a single nod, "I did."

She held in a shiver at the sound of his deep, serious voice.

"How much?"

"Enough."

She looked down quickly. Ludwig had some mannerisms that made her feel like a small child sometimes. Even when he didn't mean to sound scolding, he sometimes came across that way.

Ludwig sighed softly and reached out to curve one finger under her chin and raise her head.

"Addie," he bent slightly to meet her eyes again, "I am not upset."

Addie nodded slightly, relaxing.

"But," he continued, "You do not need to protect me."

Addie nodded again.

"I know…I wasn't going to until he said Germany should be dissolved. I couldn't stand that thought. Not after knowing how much pain Gilbert went through…."

Ludwig's lips quirked very slightly in a sad smile at the memories that brought up.

" _Ja_ , I know. But I am used to it by now. Let them talk. It was a long time ago. Besides, I should be the one protecting you, _mein_ _liebe_ ," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Not the other way around."

Addie blushed darkly. Ludwig was rarely one for public displays of affection. They embarrassed him. Though, in private, he could be very ardent indeed. This small kiss caught her off guard.

" _J_ - _ja_ ," she stuttered slightly, "Okay."

His smile grew and became genuine as he pulled back, releasing her chin. He was obviously satisfied with her answer since his eyes softened. He offered his arm and, when she took it, began to lead her away.

"So, aside from that little skirmish, I trust your day was a good one?"

Addie smiled, blush fading as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah. I learned a lot."

Ludwig gave an approving nod.

"Good. You spend too much time on German history. You need some variety."

Addie's blush returned with a vengeance.

"Th-there's a lot of history," she said defensively, "Almost two hundred years' worth. It's a lot of reading…"

Ludwig chuckled at her reply as he pushed the door open for them to pass through.

"I am glad you show so much interest in mein history. But you still need more variety."

Addie's huff could be heard as the door swung shut behind them.


	5. Berwid- Banshee

**Warning: Bloody imagery and tragedy.**

* * *

The snow fell around him gently, soundless as it joined the flakes that had already fallen in order to form drifts and mounds. It coated the ground, most of it untouched and beautifully pure. Like her.

She laid in the pale snow, unmoving. Her lips were blue, cold. Her eyes, beautifully blue, like clear water, wide and unseeing. Her hair, a fountain of red curls, fanned out around her, dark against the white snow. Her dress, a lovely blue thing, was soaked through with both snow and blood. The wound at her throat still trickled blood, running down her neck, into her hair and the white snow beneath.

Upon closer inspection, he realized that there were signs of a struggle. Her dress was torn and he could see the finger-shaped bruises on her pale skin. Her final expression was one of fear. It made him feel sick. He hadn't been there. Just like the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. He hadn't been there to save her.

Five times. Five times he had loved her only for her to be taken from him. Each time was just as painful as the last. The first time had been the worst, when he had been fighting Matthias and she had jumped in to save him. Matthias hadn't meant to kill her. He had lashed out in anger, ordering her to stand aside. She had moved at the same time, just the wrong way for his sword to catch her across the neck. She had died quickly, almost too quickly. In desperation, he had begged Lukas to save her. Surely, with his magic, he could save her. But, Lukas could not heal her. She was too far gone. He had, however, been able to stop her soul from leaving the world as it would normally. He was not sure how Lukas had done this, but, it had been better than nothing.

Four times she had been reborn. Every twenty or so years he would find her, his beautiful red haired love. Their destinies were woven together by Lukas's spell. Four times he had found her, wooed her. Thought that, this time, this time they would be together. Four times he had lost her again. Why was he never able to save her? Why did she have to die over and over?

He had knelt beside her long enough that his legs had gone numb. He hardly noticed. He was wrapped in a cocoon of grief and misery, unable to forgive himself for failing her again. For a century, he had failed her. And yet, he was hopeful. He knew that, even now, a baby could be in the process of conception. A beautiful, red-haired little girl who would love all things beautiful and dislike those things that cause pain. A girl with an old soul, who would feel inexplicably drawn to the blond haired, blue eyed man she would eventually meet. A girl who would again die if he could not protect her.

Berwald touched his forehead to the cold one of the woman who laid before him. Tears ran down his face. He rarely cried. But, whenever he lost her, he couldn't help it. The tears dripped onto her pale face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in their native tongue, "I failed you again. But, one day, I will save you. And we'll be together again. I promise."

He doubted he could die, since he was an embodiment of a nation. Sometimes, he wished he could. But, even if it cost him his seemingly immortal life, he would fulfil this promise. Even if it meant joining her in eternal sleep, he would be with her.

"I promise."


	6. Prai- Detention

Gilbert tapped his finger against the desk, leaning his cheek against his opposite fist. His expression betrayed just how bored he was. He watched as the clock ticked away another painfully slow minute.

 _Mein Gott_ , he thought to himself, _This is cruel and unusual punishment. It's worse than what we used to do to people in war time._

While that may have been stretching things a bit, he was sure that it came close.

High school detention was one of the most boring experiences he thought he'd ever had, and, that was saying something. At least at the world meetings it had always been fun to watch Britain and France argue. And he and Toni had usually been passing notes the whole time, picking out where they planned to go drinking after the meeting. Even after Prussia had been dissolved and he had become East Germany and could no longer attend the meetings life hadn't been this boring. To make matters worse, Sai, who was in detention with him, blamed him completely for the whole thing and was refusing to talk to him. The last note he'd sent her had been winged back at his forehead. If he hadn't dodged it, the albino was sure he'd have a large red mark.

He sneaked a glance at his irate girlfriend. She would forgive him eventually. But, for now, she was sketching, doing her best to ignore him. He supposed that it really was his fault. Maybe. After all, her record had been spotless before he'd pulled her into that fiasco with the frogs. He hadn't been able to help it.

Gilbert had enrolled himself in school with Sai, mostly because he was curious as to what his young girlfriend was learning. Plus, he thought he could find out why America so often went back to high school. The younger nation swore up and down it was to check on his education system. That may be the case, however, Gilbert was sure there was something in this that would give him reason to tease America. And he so loved to tease his fellows.

After enrolling himself as a transfer student, he had played the part of the intelligent foreigner. It had been too much fun to not use his years of knowledge and wisdom to aid him in his endeavor. Sai had been amused by his plan and had been perfectly happy to show him around the school and other such duties. Up until his more rambunctious side had kicked in.

He hadn't been able to help it. As he'd sat in biology, the dead frog laying in front of him, Sai in the row in front of him, looking fascinated, the situation had just been too much for him. That frog had been asking to be thrown at an unsuspecting student. He couldn't help himself. And it had all gone downhill from there. Somehow, Sai had gotten involved and in trouble as well. He honestly wasn't sure how that had happened.

He sighed, laying his head on his desk. The detention monitor had left ten minutes earlier to attend a meeting. She had said something about Sai having a clean record and being trustworthy before leaving. Gilbert sighed again. Sai ignored him. The clock ticked on. Three more minutes passed.

He couldn't take it. He had to do something. Ludwig would tell him to sit down, shut up, and accept his punishment. And Gilbert himself could be quite militaristic sometimes. But, right now, he needed to do something.

He jumped out of his chair and dashed for the blackboard at the front of the room. He immediately grabbed a piece of chalk and set about writing on the board in huge letters.

"THE AWESOME GILBERT WAS HERE"

He grinned to himself when he was finished and set the chalk down. Then, he turned around to find Sai watching him with the expression she wore when he was amusing her but she was trying to stay annoyed with him. He chuckled and turned around to make an addition in smaller letters below his original writing.

"And Sai."

He turned and gave his girlfriend a challenging look. She raised an eyebrow in return. He waved the chalk at her.

"Come on. You know you want to. It's a lot more fun than just sitting here."

Sai gave him a brief stare and went back to sketching.

The Prussian stood there for a moment. He hated it when she was mad at him. After a moment, he went over and crouched in front of her desk. He frowned almost curiously and poked her sketch book on the top edge, where it was still blank.

"Hey…" he trailed off.

As soon as he had touched the book, Sai's eyes had snapped to his finger. He felt a sudden horror rise up in him. She had taught him artist courtesy and he had gone and done one of the things she had told him he must absolutely not do. He immediately jerked his hand back, leaving a barely visible white chalk finger print.

"Scheiße! Es tut mir Leid!"

He frantically waved his hands, trying to figure out what to do. This was so uncool of him! He didn't want to touch it again, she might kill him. He thought about using the edge of his shirt to wipe it clean, or to grab her hand and use it...

A sound broke him from his moment of panic, causing him to look up. Sai was covering her mouth, obviously trying not to laugh at him. He stared at her in confusion.

"That was definitely un-awesome, Gilbert."

Part of him was seriously confused. The other part was happy that she was talking to him again. And not killing him.

"Ja, but..."

He motioned to her sketchbook.

She wiped it off in a few quick motions.

"No one apologizes to artists."

Gilbert frowned. He didn't like it when she said things like that.

"Ja, well, I do, and I'm awesome. So other people should too!"

Sai held back another laugh.

"You looked like a duck. You were flapping your arms around and freaking out."

Gilbert scowled.

"I am too awesome to be a duck!"

Sai shook her head.

"No, you're just the most awesome duck ever."

He gave her an unamused look. Still, she was teasing him, which was better than not talking to him.

"Ja, ja, okay."

He stood up, grumbling, and went over to the blackboard at the side of the room, planning on repeating his earlier preformance. He didn't even hear Sai get up. He didn't realize she had moved until something slapped his butt. He jumped and turned around quickly. Sai stood behind him with the eraser, smiling. Gilbert quickly craned his head around to see that there was a big, eraser shaped chalk imprint on the back of his jeans. He looked back at Sai, who grinned.

After a long moment of silence, Gilbert dashed for another eraser. He was hit by a peice of chalk on his mad dash, but, he recovered quickly, driven by the knowledge that he was forgiven.

By the time the two of them left, both had numerous square and hand-shaped chalk prints on their clothes.


	7. Echain- Lorelei

Warning: Very fluffy and contains some language on Romano's part.

* * *

"I don't want to."

Antonio chuckled at the petulant tone in Echo's voice. She never wanted to. And that never stopped him. If she had her way, she would never leave her house. It had become a kind of game to him, seeing what ways were most effective in dragging her outside and into society. The most amusing had been the time Lovino had picked her lock and gone in to wake her up after getting tired of Antonio pining after her. Echo had rejected the older nation yet again. Normally, he bounced back and completely brushed it off. That time, though, he had decided to play the "why doesn't she like me?" card. Lovino had become so annoyed with his moping that he had broken into Echo's home at four in the morning in order to tell her to "get your ass out of bed and apologize to the bastard. His whining makes it hard to sleep at night." She had attempted to drive him from her home with a pillow, and later a bat, but he had refused to leave until she apologized. By 5:30, she was knocking on Antonio's door, looking highly embarrassed.

"But, mi amor, it will be fun," he sing-songed, creeping over to where she stubbornly remained seated on her couch.

He had let himself in to her house after finding the spare key hidden under a rock in the flower bed. Ignoring her outrage at his intrusion, he had promptly invited her to go dancing with him.

"No, it won't."

Antonio slipped up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to purr in her ear.

"We can make it fun, mi amor."

Echo's face immediately exploded into color. He grinned unrepentantly. She reminded him so much of his beloved tomatoes when she blushed like that.

"W-what?!" she spluttered, jumping up and out of his grip. She whirled to point at him, eyes wide, "I'm not having sex with you!"

He blinked innocently, leaning against the back of the couch, and cocked his head. He was honestly surprised by that one. He really hadn't been attempting to make the connotation sexual. He was just trying to get her to blush more with his nearness. He recovered quickly, simply rolling with the metaphorical punch.

"I never said anything about sex," he smiled sweetly then, closing his eyes, "I didn't realize you have such dirty thoughts about me, Echo."

A decorative couch pillow smacked into his face with surprising accuracy.

"You jerk! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Spain chuckled as the pillow fell away, opening his eyes to look at her. She huffed and folded her arms under her chest, glaring at him. She really was cute when she made that face.

"Cálmate, Echo. I am just teasing," he said with a grin.

Echo's lips pressed together and her brows furrowed. She looked away from him moodily. He resisted the urge to jump the couch and hug her. He doubted she even realized that she was pouting, but it was too cute. Still, he knew she would probably hit him if he suddenly made physical contact like that. Echo had to be approached slowly and coaxed into comfort.

Almost cautiously, Antonio circled around the couch and moved towards her. It was time for a different approach.

"Mi amor," he crooned, watching in satisfaction as her cheeks again tinted pink at the sound of his native language, "Why don't you want to go dancing with me?"

Echo sniffed, crossing her arms all the more tightly about herself.

"…I'll look stupid," she muttered.

Antonio's smile turned soft as he reached her, slowly lifting one hand to touch her arm.

"You could never look stupid. Eres demasiado bonita, si?"

Echo's Spanish was a bit shaky, but she caught the gist of what she was saying. She peeked over at him. Despite her abrasive personality, she was a sucker for his compliments. She rarely was complimented and it always sounded so nice coming from him.

"…Really?"

He nodded happily, knowing that he would be successful in winning her over.

"Si," he paused. Then, his smile widened, "And we don't even have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

He gently took her hand, unfolding her arms, and pulled her to him. She looked up at him with slightly widened and suspicious eyes, not quite sure what he was doing.

"What do you mean, Spain?"

He held back a chuckle. Normally, she called him 'you' or some other impersonal name. It was her way of keeping him at bay. He knew she was afraid of letting him get too close. If she was addressing him by his country name, she was beginning to open up. It was only when she was at her most vulnerable that she actually called him "Antonio". She had only done that twice before, and he was set on getting her to do it again.

"We can stay right here. I'll sing to you!"

Echo quickly shook her head, immediately rejecting anything that could be considered charity.

"You don't have to do that."

This time, he did chuckle, shifting her hands up to his shoulders before wrapping his arms about her and pressing her to him. His tanned hands were gentle against her back as he smiled happily.

"But I want to, mi amor. It'll be just the two of us, and you won't have to worry about looking stupid, si?"

Echo scowled at him through her lingering blush. She hated how he could outmaneuver her so easily. He refused to just leave her be. Though…she wasn't sure she wanted him to anymore…

Antonio began to sway, first humming and then beginning to softly sing in Spanish. Echo avoided his eyes for a long moment, letting him simply guide her. Then, almost reluctantly, she rested her head against his shoulder, betraying just how comfortable she really was with him. He grinned.

One day, he would get her to admit she loved him. Today, though, he was content to just hold her and sing to her.


End file.
